


I Knew I Loved You

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's POV about his past and the effect of meeting Jim.<br/>This story is a sequel to none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> I Knew I Loved You is a beautiful song written and performed by Savage Garden. As soon as I heard it I thought of Blair and Jim. The chorus is especially apt...at least IMHO. The colpete words are at the end of the story.

## I Knew I Loved You

by Mahlia Belonn

Author's webpage: <http://www.dot.net.au/~mahlia/>

* * *

**I KNEW I LOVED YOU**  
By Mahlia Belonn 

Maybe it's intuition   
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes   
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might seem more than a little crazy  
But I believe 

The day that my friend, the nurse, faxed me Jim's details, I just knew that something momentous was going to occur. I had a gut feeling that my life was about to change dramatically, and the moment I laid eyes on Jim, I knew why. I knew right from that first instant that I had found my future. As soon as his eyes met mine I could see forever in them, hiding behind the pain and the fear. He was wary, but I know he felt it too. I don't think I realized in my conscious mind just how important that first meeting was, but my subconscious knew that I had found my best friend - the man who would mean more to me than anything else. 

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

All of my life I have been fascinated by people and their beliefs. This is something I attribute to the way I grew up - never knowing just where I would be when I woke up. Exotic locations that fired the imagination and fueled my desire to learn. As soon as I could read I devoured everything I could about people and places. I still remember the day - when I was only 6 - that I found a fleeting reference to sentinels. Even at that young age I knew that I had found my destiny. I always looked for more information, but it wasn't until I got to university that I had the resources to find the obscure texts that I needed. Even so, the information was sketchy and there were huge gaps. I started searching for the real thing, but was disappointed time and again. But somehow I knew he was out there. I had fallen in love with the legend of the sentinel, and I wanted one for myself. After I met Jim I had to keep pinching myself to see if I was awake. It felt way too good to be real. It was so much like a dream come true - almost as if my thoughts had brought him to life. I know that he is what I had been waiting for all of this time. Not only is he the Sentinel I had always dreamed of meeting, but he is the other half of my soul. I love him so much, and I am sure that we have always been together in our previous lives. The bond is very strong between us. It has taken many knocks, but it has held and become stronger over the years. I cannot live without him anymore as he has become my reason for living. 

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home 

Even though I loved the life I led with my mother, there was always something missing. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that when I found it I would know. As soon as I had moved into the loft I knew what I had always longed for. The one thing I had always needed was a home. Not a physical place to live, but a home for my heart. Living with Jim filled that need. We complete each other. All of my wanderings have finally brought me home. It doesn't matter where we are. As long as we are together, we'll always be home. 

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you 

Jim's soul is so beautiful. When we finally admitted our love for each other, you could almost see the light radiating from him. It enhanced his natural beauty to something almost supernatural. People had always looked twice at Jim's rugged good looks and buff body, but now they seemed almost mesmerized. He says the same about me, but I'm not even close to his league. All I know is that he is everything to me. Without him, the world would stop turning. As soon as we met, everything fell into place and we both felt the completion as all of the pieces fit perfectly together. I say thanks every day to the deity or deities that brought us together and know that we will always be together - in this life and the many more to come. 

I KNEW I LOVED YOU - Savage Garden 

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might be more than a little crazy   
But I believe 

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home 

I know that it might be more than a little crazy   
But I believe 

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you 

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

End 


End file.
